The Story Of Ember
by OwlLover250
Summary: The 73rd Hunger Games are nearing and Ember is one of the 24 to be selected. Sorry about the summary, it's my first fanfic. I promise the story will be better. Please review, I need feedback to improve!


"Haymitch!" I call, banging on the cedar door," Come on, open up!" He rarely locks his door, but this is the second time this week.

I begin looking at my options. Last time, he forgot to lock all of the windows, but I wasn't as lucky this time. Ha, I'm never lucky; it's sad to say, but the odds are never in my favor.

I consider bothering Hazelle for the spare she uses to come clean, but she's at home taking care of a sick Posy. She's an option, but I'm determined to get in by myself. It seems like everyone is doting on me here lately, with my spells and all. With the anniversary of the games nearing, they seem to be getting worse.

it's been three years since I was first put in that hell hole. Two years since the Quarter Quell. A little less than a year since we won the rebellion. It's shocks me that its been that long; some days, it seems like it has been a lifetime, others , like it was yesterday. Nightmares bring everything back like a flood; gruesome deaths of past tributes, watching the life drain out of Katniss' body, our future children being reaped, being toured and hijacked in the Capitol, and other grisly horrors.

I don't know what I'd do without Katniss. Being able to wake up with her in my arms brings me back to reality, let's me know everything's alright. Nights, we help each other cope; days , I distract myself by baking, Katniss has her hunting, and Haymitch drinks.

With the anniversary nearing, Katniss and I are scared he'll choke on his own vomit or overdo it on the liquor. We've been checking in on him, making sure he eats more and drinks less. While Katniss is out hunting, I decided perfect time to do so. He's been making it difficult lately, so it doesn't surprise me he's locked the house up.

Growing tired of waiting out here, I find a reasonable size rock and throw it at a window big enough for me to fit through. Once I'm in the smell hits me immediately; stale liquor and other undecipherable scents. I see Haymitch on the floor in front of the television. He hasn't moved, even at the sound of a rock through his window. For a moment I think he's dead.

"Did it ever occur to you," his slurred word's catching me by surprise,"that the door is locked to keep you out?", than he began heaving up a murky liquid ,which I can only guess is liquor and stomach acid, followed by him passing out.

I pick him up and sling him over my shoulder, trying not to be disgusted by some of the contents he transfers on my shirt, and put him on the couch. Here lately, he has been eating much so he's the same weight has some of the sacks of flour I pick up.

Not wanting to leave this mess due to its repulsive smell and the trouble it would cause Hazelle later, I open the windows and mop the vomit. It amazes me how Katniss thinks she won't be great with a child, when she cleans up an intoxicated Haymitch all of the time; it's really the same thing. Change them, clean up their messes, feed them, give them their bottles, put them to bed, and so on. I only hope our child will not be as sarcastic and give me the urge to strangle him on a day-to-day basis.

The thought gives me a much needed smile that quickly disappears when I hear the crunch of glass behind me. I whipped around to find myself with an arrow in my face. "Goddammit Katniss! You know not to sneak up on me like that!" I say trying to catch my breath feeling episode coming.

She lowers her bow, and begins yelling frantically ,"You should have answered me! I saw the window broken and I called your name...",her voice sounds muffled, like she's standing outside when she's only a foot away. She notices my expression and stops speaking, quickly grabbing a chair for me to sit in, before I collapse.

While I lower myself into the seat, I faintly here the sound of a liquor bottle shattering against the floor; I must have grabbed it when I heard Katniss came in. I try to slow my breathing while she holds my hand soothing me with her words. My eyes are watering but I do not cry. Breath, I told myself. It was only Katniss, You're alright.

As if reading my mind, Katniss soothingly repeats my thoughts out loud,"You're alright, I'm here." This time, I here her loud and clear. Somehow her words help me in a way others can't. With time I can get over it myself ,but it helps when she's there. "Do you need anything?", she ask softly.

"Water," I reply in a hoarse whisper. As she walks past the coffee table, I see the remote and grab it. Maybe TV will help. I play the tape that Haymitch was watching before.

"Well Caesar," a too chipper Capitol voice says,"looks like there are only three tributes left and there are only yards between them. I wonder how this will end."

"Well, it can only end one way! Two of the remaining tributes will die, leaving the last standing as victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games. It's just a matter of who." A colorful Caesar replies. Not a second later the camera switches to an abandoned city in ruins. Three teenagers ,two boys and a girl, are forming a triangle, each with a weapon in hand.I've seen this before, four years ago on a mandatory viewing.

Although I know what happens, the scene still sickens girl will raise a dagger to throw at the dark skinned boy, though she will miss, the boy will throw one hitting her heart. The Red-head ,who was her ally, will rush over to help her ,but the girls killer will repeatedly bash him in the head with a large piece of concrete and become the 73rd Victor in the history of Panem.

I never saw the girl throw the knife and get killed because of a district-wide glitch; I only know what the Capitol told us. Before I could think more of I see the girl raise her dagger like she did right before the malfunction, but instead of throwing it ,she turns it inwards and thrusts it into her chest.

No that can't be right. The victor killed her. That's what the Capitol said. Then I remember what corrupted, lying, manipulating, people they were and come to a conclusion. They Lied.

The girl's scream, filled with emotion, pierces through the screen, jolting Haymitch awake, flailing and yelling,"Noooooooooo! Ember, don't do it!"


End file.
